Bleach : Change of Destiny
by eternal fire123
Summary: Now the last of the family, Yamamoto dies in a final battle. But instead of being sent to heaven, he gets sent to Soul Society. Watch as he changes the flow of the original story and becomes of the beacon of hope in a world where fear rules all. Please read and review. I will try to update as often as I can. :3
1. Chapter 0 : Arriving in Zaraki

Me: Hi hi hi! Here is a new story for all of you peeps.

Friend: Why are you again writing a story without updating your other stories?

Me: Because a: the plot bunny has been slapping me with this idea for 4 months.

b: I'm rewriting all of my stories right now

c: cuz I feel like it

Friend: *stares*

Me: Don't judge me!

Friend: *shakes head and slowly walks away*

Me: Hey! Come back here! *runs after friend*

Other Friend: eternalfire123 does not anything except the plot, hopes that she has not made the main character too mary sueish, and wishes she could own Bleach or Reborn *bows*

Chapter 0: Arriving in Zaraki

_Yamamoto Takeshi. Devoted Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo was now the last of his friends in a world of peace. With nothing left to fight for, Yamamoto accepts death with open arms._

_In the beginning, he was as happy as can be. He had friends who cared for him, a father who loved him, and a teacher who supported him in his own discreet way._

_But after watching them fall one-by-one, fighting for their dream, until it was only poor Yamamoto left._

_Taking one last look at the photo of the entire Vongola Family (including Hibari), he left to complete one last mission before joining his family for good._

_~1 Hour Later~_

_After a long battle, Yamamoto is now lying on the ground, bleeding to death from many of the wounds that surrounded his body. _

_As he stared into the sky, rain began to pour down on his tired body._

_Reaching his arm out slowly, Yamamoto smiled as the darkness began to overtake him._

_Soon he would be reunited with his family, and then they could live without the worries of being part of a Mafia family._

_With a smile, Yamamoto closed his eyes and breathed his last breath._

**But of course that is not the end of our story because the universe can be a bitch. So instead of going to the heaven where the his friends are, Yamamoto Takeshi was sent to Soul Society because the universe decided that it wanted to mess with fate by…well…sending in this guy. Which of course is enough to drive anyone or anything insane.**

Bright light shined down on Yamamoto's eyes. He wondered if he had finally reunited with his friends. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes and got up, he immediately noticed that he was in a barren land with a few trees and bushes here and there.

In the distance he noticed that there was a town a mile or two from where he was sitting.

While he was standing up, Yamamoto noticed that he was now dressed in a light blue yukata and was short.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Yamamoto wandered over to a small pool of water and stared into his reflection. Staring back at him, was a three-year old version of himself.

Immediately, he began to feel his face and pinch himself, to see if he was somehow still alive but extremely delusional.

…Nope, he was definitely not dreaming.

Sighing in his mind, Yamamoto decided to walk to town and maybe find some answers to his predicament.

**Oh poor, poor Yamamoto. You have no idea how screwed you are or how screwed up you will make the original plot of this story. Oh well. I must return to my job as being the universe. Suck this destiny! Ha!**

Me: If you would like to shot me, PM me. If you would like to thank me, review this story. That is all. *runs off*

Friend: Alright where did that bitch go! I'm gonna castrate her for what she did.

Other Friend: You do know you cannot do that because she is missing so important parts. *gestures down there*

Friend: Damn! Oh well, I just burn to ash with this blowtorch. *stalks of to find me*

Other Friend: Please R&R. eternalfire123 will try hard to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1 : A New Life

Me: YOLO people! (whatever that means) I'm back with a new chapter. For al of you who are reading my other stories. I'm rewriting them and they should all be updated and rewritten by the time Christmas comes around. So don't worry, I didn't abandon them.

Friend: …then why are you taking so long to update.

Me: Cause I have school dumbass. Man, APUSH is such a pain.

Friend: Tell me about. My brain hurts just thinking about it.

Other Friend: That's only because you crammed on tests the day before you had to take them.

Me: uhhhh….*sweatdrops*

Friend: I'm gonna go now.

Me: Me too.

*Me and Friend walk away before Other Friend can go into lecture mode*

Other Friend: sigh…eternalfire123 does not own anything except the plot and will try to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 1: A New Life

Reaching the village, Yamamoto wipes the sweat off his forehead. It was very hot and he was starting to get hungry and thirsty.

As he walked around the small village, he noticed how there were many sick and sad people sitting or walking around. Heck, even the kids and plant looked depressed.

'I wonder why they're all sad' Yamamoto thought.

Continuing with his wandering, eventually, he stood in front of a small house-like building.

Compelled by some unknown force, Yamamoto pushed the door open and walked inside.

There he found himself surrounded by the smells of herbs and medicines.

'I'm in some kind of hospital or clinic'

Walking with smaller steps, Yamamoto continued until he was face to face with a kindly looking elderly lady.

The old lady blinked, taking in the sight of a small, innocent boy who had just wandered into her clinic.

"Hello there" the lady said, "What's your name young one?"

Yamamoto smiled at the kindness the lady was showing him and said, "Yamamoto Takehi! What's your name obaasan?"

Quite surprised by the happiness the boy radiated in such a barren place, the old lady replied, "Chiryo-shi."

"Nice to meet you Chiryo-shi" Yamamoto said smiling again.

"What are you doing here child" Chiryo-shi said.

Yamamoto looked confused for a sec, saying, "I don't know. One moment I felt and rain and blackness overwhelming me, the next I'm on this barren filed with the sun beating down."

'Ah' Chiryo-shi thought, 'He does not know that he is dead.'

"I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, child. But you are dead and your spirit arrived in the 80th district of Rukongai in Soul Society or the after life."

Yamamoto's positive attitude faltered a bit, "So you're saying that I died and this is the afterlife?"

Nodding her head, Yamamoto looked devastated for a few minutes, but then his expression became sheepish when his stomach suddenly growled for attention.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you obaasan?" he asked.

Chiryo-shi looked surprised at the fact that he was hungry after being here for only an hour or two.

'He'll have the chance to become a shinigami and leave this place' she thought.

"Of course" Chiryo-shi said, "Come with me."

Just as the two were about to walk into the kitchen, the door burst open and a man ran in.

"Chiryo-shi! There is an emergency down by the forest! A hollow appeared and managed to wound Naoki and Sana before we could chase it away. Hurry! They are in grave condition," the man shouted before running off again.

Turning to Yamamoto, Chiryo-shi shouted, "Child, get me bag that is sitting next to the door and follow me."

Following her instructions, the pair ran out of the house and toward the forest.

Upon reaching the forest, Chiryo-shi immediately demanded that Yammoto handed her the bag.

Complying with her instruction, Yamamoto handed the heavy bag over and watched as Chiryo-shi began to pull bottles and bandages out before inspecting the wounds of the two injuried.

Both of the two, Naoki and Sana, were injured but Sana had more dangerous wounds than Naoki.

Acting quickly, Chiryo-shi put medicine and bandages on Naoki's wounds, making sure that the injuries were almost fully healed.

Then turning to Sana, the old lady tried to stop the bleeding but was unsuccessful.

After attempting to staunch the wound for 10 minutes, Chiryo-shi stepped back and said, "There is nothing left I can but pray that she can heal be herself."

The villagers that surrounded them began to shake their heads slowly, already beginning to mourn for a life that was slowly slipping away.

Yamamoto was astonished at how easily the villagers gave up.

'There must be something we can do' he thought.

Suddenly he heard a voice, _'There is something that you can do Yamamoto Takeshi. Follow my instructions and you can save that girl's life.'_

Determined, Yamamoto walked toward where the girl was and sat down beside her.

The villagers and Chiryo-shi watched bewildered as Yamamoto held his hands out, face down, and a soft golden glow began to emit from them.

Then everybody watched in awe as the wounds began to close and Sana's shallow breathing began to steady until finally, the wounds were completely closed and Sana just looked like she was sleeping.

"Child" Chiryo-shi asked, "how did you do that?"

Looking embarrassed, Yamamoto said, "I listened to the voice in my head and healed her."

The villagers, after getting over they're shock, started to bomboard Yamamoto with questions until finally, Chiryo-shi shouted, "SILENCE!"

Everyone became quiet as the elderly woman stood up and walked over to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Chiryo-shi began, "how would you like to start a new life with me as my apprentice in the art of healing?"

Taking a few moments to process this request, Yamamoto smiled and said, "I would very much like that obaasan."

**And thus begins the new life of Yamamoto Takeshi in the land of the dead, or in other words, Soul Society…you are either screwed or lucky, have fun and I wish you good luck.**

Me: Done!

Friend: Yeah you are.

Me: I'm gonna go die know.

Friend: You go do that.

Other Friend: eternalfire123 hopes to update soon and that you will R&R. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2 : Enter the Shinigami Captains

Me: Boya! I'm on a roll. Two chapters in a row. Now that's progress.

Friend: Yeah yeah. Whatever.

Me: Why are you such a kill joy?

Friend: Why are you such a douchebag?

Me: You are no longer my friend. You are now disowned. Leave us.

Friend: Whatever.

Other Friend: eternalfire123 does not own anything except the plot.

Chapter 2: Enter the Shinigami Captains

200 years later…

In the First Division of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryuusai summoned his three students for the hundred yearly trip into Rukongai. This time, they were going to Zaraki, the 80th district.

"Sensei?" asked Ukitake, "Why have you called for us?"

Shunsui and Unohana both nodded in agreement.

Yamamoto said "Today is the hundred yearly trip into Rukongai. And this year I wish to venture to Zaraki where I know Unohana has a friend of hers."

Shunsui and Ukitake turned to look at Unohana who was smiling happily at the prospect of meeting her old friend Chiryo-shi. She really wanted to know how she was doing after all these years.

"The trip will begin tomorrow when the sun rises at dawn so be at the west gate by before then. Until tomorrow, you are dismissed," Yamamoto said.

The three captains nodded and shunpoed off to their respective squads.

Meanwhile Yamamoto sat on his chair with a thoughtful expression.

'If I have sensed correctly, we will have a new addition to our ranks with a power that rival mine!'

Getting up with a sigh, Yamamoto walked off to go take care of today's affairs.

The next day, in Zaraki…

The soutaicho and three taichos, shunpoed to the village in which Unohana's friend resided in. They were all eager to get this day over with because who knew what kind of chaos the other taichos were up to.

Finally, they reached the village and looked around, looking for the tell-tale signs of a village that was enduring the hardships of Zaraki.

Instead of finding doom and despair, they saw a village full of life and hope. Curiosity began to bite them as thoughts of how a village in the 80th district could be so vibrant.

Taking the initiative, Unohana began to walk past the laughing children and gossiping adults toward a small clinic which quite a few people were hanging around, chatting with and elderly woman and a young boy. (A/N how fast the people age depends on how much reiatsu they have, the more you have, the slower you age)

Unohana immediately recognized the old lady and shouted, "Chiryo-shi-san!"

Chiryo-shi looked away from the group and smiled, saying "Retsu! What are you doing here?"

Unohana and the others were now standing in front of the group.

"I wanted to check on how you were doing all these years," Unohana said, "And judging by how hopeful this village looks, you've been doing well."

Shaking her head, Chiryo-shi said, "Ah. But this is not my doing. It is in fact my apprentice. Who spent the last 200 years with me, helping me heal and give hope to these people."

The four shinigami were astonished as to find out that one person was responsible for the change that had occurred in this dreary village.

"And who is your apprentice?" asked Unohana.

Chiryo-shi reached her arm out and tugged the young boy over who gave a yelp of surprise.

"This young man here is my apprentice. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

All four of the shinigami looked at the young boy who was happily smiling and waving like he had no other care in the world.

Yamamoto (A/N from now on, Yamamoto will now be referred to as Takeshi to avoid confusion) "Hello young Takeshi. My name is Yamamoto Genryuusai."

Takeshi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you! Can I call you Ojiisan?"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the innocence the boy displayed and responded, "Alright."

Takeshi looked really happy before looking at the other three shinigami.

Ukitake stepped forward and introduced himself, along with Shunsui and Unohana.

Ukitake said, "My name is Ukitake Jushiro and these are my friends Unohana Retsu and Shunsui Kyoraku. But you can call us whatever you like."

Takeshi looked thoughtful for a moment, processing the information he had been given.

He then pointed his hand at Ukitake and said, "Ojisan."

Ukitake gave a small smile at being called uncle by such a happy boy.

Pointing at Unohana, he said, "Obasan."

Unohana was happy at being called an aunt.

Then pointing at Shunsui, Takeshi said, "Ero-taicho."

Shunsui face faulted when he heard that.

He began to cry out and get all depressed while everybody watched and sweatdropped and Takeshi and Chiryo-shi both laughed.

Recovering from his emo phase, Shunsui cleared his throat and asked, "So Takeshi-san. How old are you?"

The other shinigami snapped out of their daze because they too were curious.

Takeshi crossed his arms and tilted his head a little, "Ummm…I think I'm 200 years old."

The reaction as almost comical.

Yamamoto's eyebrows shot up, Unohana and Ukitake gasped, and Shunsui face faulted with the floor….again.

"T-t-t-t-two hundred years!" Shunsui yelled out, shocked.

The fact that a boy that looked about 7 years old in human time.

"Wow. That must be a lot of spiritual pressure to only physically age 4 years after 200 years." Ukitake responded.

Yamamoto, after getting his act together, asked Takeshi, "Young man, you have a lot of spiritual pressure and potential to become a shinigami. How would you like to join the Shinigami Academy?"

Takeshi looked conflicted, "But I don't want to leave obaasan alone. And I like my life here."

Yamamoto nodded, expecting that answer, "It's okay. You do not have to decide now. You can make the choice much later in life. If you change your mind, you can ask Chiryo-shi to send a message to me, and we will come pick you up."

Takeshi smiled at that reply and nodded his head enthusiastically.

Unohana smiled and said, "It was nice seeing you Chiryo-shi-san, but we must be heading back know."

Chiryo-shi nodded and said, "Alright then. It was nice seeing you too Retsu-chan. Take care."

The four shinigami began to shunpo away. But as soon as they reached the border between the 79th and 80th districtm the felt the reiatsu of powerful hollows flare up near the village.

All four stopped and immediately began to shunpo back. As they got closer they show that the entire village was decimated with all of its occupants dead or dying. Upon a closer look, they saw Takeshi being pushed out of the way by Chiryo-shi, just as a hollow was about to eat him.

"Obaasan!" Takeshi cried out as chiryo-shi was caught in the jaws of the hollow.

"Takeshi! Promise my you live your life to the fullest. Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to protect the hopes and dreams of the people who live in Rukongai." Chiryo-shi shouted.

Takeshi shouted, "I will Obaasan! I will!"

Tears were know streaming down his cheeks as he watched Chiryo-shi give him a final smile before she disappeared into the mouth of the hollow.

Something shiny flew out of the jaws and landed in front of Takeshi.

Picking it up, Takeshi noticed that it was the necklace he had gotten for Chiryo-shi a few weeks ago.

It was a silver necklace with a tear drop sapphire and a locket attacked to it. The locket was open and it showed a picture of Takeshi laughing and begin held by a smiling Chiryo-shi.

Clenching the necklace, Takeshi felt rage and sadness build up in him, seeking an exit point.

Looking at the hollows, his pent up energy soon found an exit point when he screamed and all of his reiatsu became visible.

The shinigami watched in awe and horror as the reiatsu, a rainbow color, began to harden and shape itself into needles that shot down on all of the hollows, destroying them instantly.

With all the hollows destroyed, Takeshi collapsed onto his knees and began to cry, clenching the necklace as if it were a lifeline.

When the shinigami finally reached the boy, it had begun to rain heavily.

"Come now child," Yamamoto gently said to Takeshi, "It would not be good for you to catch a cold."

Unohana wrapped her arms around Takeshi, who instantly clung to her.

Lifting his face up, Takeshi said, "Ojiisan. I wish to become a strong shinigami who will have the ability to protect people and prevent things like this from happening."

Yamamoto nodded, "Alright. If that is what you wish, we will help you along the way."

Feeling satisfied, Takeshi fell unconscious in the comforting arms of Unohana, wondering how his future will turn out.

Me: I'm crying so hard right now. Why did I add such a sad scene?

Friend: Because you're dumb like that.

Me: Hey!

Other Friend: Now now, let's not get into another fight.

Me and Friend both huff and look the opposite direction, pouting.

Other Friend: Sigh. eternalfire123 wishes that you R&R.


End file.
